This invention relates to a method and apparatus for rolling flat flexible work pieces. More particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for ensuring that flat, flexible workpieces are rolled very tightly.
Laundries which are in the mat cleaning business have found it necessary to roll the mats after they have been cleaned because of customer demand, space limitations and ease in handling. Early on the mats were simply rolled by hand with the resulting high labor cost. Recently machines have been developed to roll mats. However, these machines have a major drawback in that to data no machine has been developed which will roll a mat into an acceptable tight roll. Obviously, the tighter the roll the easier the mat is to handle and the less space it takes up in storage and during transport.